Moonspirit
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: During a long rain in Echo Village, Neil discovers a mysterious girl passed out in the forest. There's a lot more to her than what meets the eye and Neil is determined to find out what secrets she holds. Things aren't all sunshine and rainbows in Echo Village, though. Could the girl have anything to do with it? And why does it seem like she's never seen human technology before?


**So I'm here with Moon Spirit my wonderful new HM:ANB story!**

It's been raining in Echo Village for the past three days, and storming for the past two. Everyone was holed up inside. Most of the villagers were upset by being rained in. Some villagers were happy with the rain, taking any moment they could to splash around in puddles on the road or roll around in any mud caused by the precipitation. With the rainfall over the few days, lots of puddles were made and the mud was going to stay around for a few days. Nobody was out today, as lighting streaked across the sky and thunder rolled through the land for the second day in a row. Nobody was out today, except one. Neil had gone through his usual daily routine and had decided to go into the forest, as if something had called him there. And he sure was glad in his Neil way because after being in the forest for a mere half an hour he found something that did not belong.

He found a girl passed out in the forest.

She laid peacefully, sheltered from the storm beneath a cluster of trees. She had long white hair that was slightly tinted black. It looked silver, but not grey. Her bangs covered one of her eyes. She was dressed in a tube top with a black sweetheart neckline and a flowy skirt what was white at her bare feet but faded to black at the top. Her lips were pitch black and she was untouched by the storm. She looked so peaceful and ethereal, she looked out of place in the stormy forest. Neil picked her up and took her to Klaus's clinic.

* * *

It's been three days. Neil hasn't left her yet. She still has not awoken, she'sjust laid peacefully. It still continues to pour outside in the poor, flooded Echo Village. Nobody likes the rain. The one who would like the rain is the farmer but no such person has taken the role.

A soft snore resonated through the quiet room as Neil slept softly and silver-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and looked around. Her gaze landed on Neil last and she screamed: a high pitched, shrill noise loud enough to wake the deepest of sleepers.

She had heard a lot about the Earth boys and from what she knew, bad things could happen. Neil opened his eyes as he was harshly torn from the dream world.

"What do you-" He stopped short as his gaze landed on waht awoke him: the trembling silver haired girl. "Hey, you're awake."  
She nodded as all that could come out of her mouth was awkward squeaking. Neil took notice of this.  
"Are you... afraid of me?" He tried. She closed her eyes and nodded rapidly. Neil rolled his eyes and groaned. He left, slamming the door as he left. This caused the young girl to jump and tremble more, wondering what was yet to come.

* * *

"I've returned," Neil announced less than enthusiastically as he entered the mysterious girl's room. "I brought company." Behind him was a girl in a blue and white dress with long, curly caramel colored locks.  
"I'm Felicity, Neil's sister. If you didn't know, you now know that that is Neil," Felicity smiled widely and sat next to the girl.  
"What's your name?"  
The girl seemed to be struggling to speak, forming a sentence in her head before speaking it. It was almost as if she couldn't speak English.  
"I... I do n-not know. I a-am very u-unsure," The girl looked down. She finally spoke and anyone would have admitted it was well worth the wait. It was very musical and sing-songy without trying. It wasn't too obnoxiously high pitched, it was within the comfortable region. Even though she was strained and tired and a stutter was very prominent, her voice sounded happy and upbeat, not letting the stutter bother her rhythm of speech.  
"For fucks sakes!" Neil exclaimed.  
"Neil!" Felicity exclaimed back, harshly. Neil grumbled to himself and left the room.  
"You don't know your name?" Felicity tilted her head.  
_It's Alfredda. Alfredda Andromeda._  
"N-no," The girl stuttered and looked around, eyes landing on a childrens' book called _Ryanne's Journey_. "Actually, it is Ryanne. I am Ryanne."  
"Ryanne? That's pretty. I'm glad my brother found you in the forest that day. You seem so much healthier than day 1. Anyway, Klaus has to give you a check up. I should leave you to that," Felicity said, turning to leave the room. She was quickly stopped by Ryanne grabbing her arm.  
"Please do not leave," the Etheral beauty said. "I am afraid."

* * *

"How are you now?" Felicity asked Ryanne.  
"Better," the silver haired girl replied, while licking an artificially flavored grape lollipop from the doctor. The checkup determined everything was fine, minus a little bit of brain damage, resluting in amnesia. The amnesia was being faked. Ryanne knew exaclty where she came from. Because of her healthy state, she was released. Felicity laughed at the girl. Ryanne got up to leave and remembered she was in hospital gown. "Felicity...?"  
The response was a chuckle.  
"I've got some clothes for you. Here's... a Linkin Park shirt," Felicity handed the girl the oversized shirt. "Since it's summer I have some shorts for you. They're my size so they should fit. There's other clothes in this bag so just change into whatever. I'll be waiting outside."

Ryanne took the clothes and the bag. She stared at the Linkin Park shirt before looking through the other clothes. There was one with a lot of ovelapping circles with BMTH on it, one with three triangles on it, making another triange, and the one that she thought would fit her best. She picked it up and examined it. It depicted a skull with wings, over a cracked font saying A7X. The shorts were too small, but there was another pair of darker shorts with rips in them that fit just fine. There was a pair of flower print combat boots she slipped on. They were a tad big but she could manage.  
As she walked out of the room, there was a gasp. Make that two gasps. Neil and Felicity were outside.  
Her hair, clothes, and black lips made her look punk. Felicity was surprised at how good she looked and Neil... He was breathless and speachless.


End file.
